Underwater
by benja-bear
Summary: Naku's adventures underwater and information about her species. uwu"
1. Chapter 1

**28. An underwater fantasy where the primary race is an underwater race and not humans in air bubbles. Bonus points if they're not mermaids or renamed mermaids.**

Swim, swim, swim. That's what I'd been taught since I was small. It wasn't like I needed to be told - it was all I ever did. I mean, the water was my home. I'm not saying that in the way that a human swimmer might say. The water was literally my home. I couldn't leave the water for long - just like I lived in the water, I breathed the water. I'm not a mermaid. Oh, god, no. I'm not that stereotypical, I swear! Not that there's anything wrong with mermaids.. Ahem. My species doesn't really have a name - all I know is that we're the primary race on Earth. I mean, it's funny, how little I know about my own kind. I know all about our 'religion', how we live, what we eat, and all that, but I know nothing about our origins, where we came from.

We live in water, if you haven't guessed. I mean, I did basically just flat-out tell you, but I don't know, maybe you're just stupid. Erm, kidding! Or am I? Nah, nah, I'm kidding, calm down. It's not just the ocean that we live in; we live in the lakes, too, and even some ponds, if they're big enough. Humans or other animals will find us wherever they go, as long as there is enough water. We're alike to humans in some ways - sometimes we live alone, sometimes we live in cities, and sometimes we just travel all around, all through the water, our entire lives. Every body of water connects someway. Be it a rushing river with a strong current, a tiny creek that barely flows, or a tunnel at the very bottom of a pond.

Although we are kind of similar to humans, not very much.. War is an extremely rare thing, and even when it happens, it's resolved quickly. We don't have much of that border rubbish, because while we do have seperate 'countries', which are really just, you know, the different ponds, oceans, and lakes of the world. The majority of us live in one of the oceans - if they tried to come live in freshwater, they'd hate it, like if a human moved from, what's it called, Antactica, to the hottest desert in the world. They'd get accustomed eventually, yeah, but it'd take a long while of being uncomfortable.

Just like some of us prefer saltwater over freshwater, we all have temperature preferences, too. Where the tempature on land is hot, the water will be too, and vice versa. It's just as annoying to switch from warm water to cold water as it is to switch from saltwater to freshwater. Believe me, I have, and it's not something I'd like to repeat.

Names, names. We all have names that we choose for ourselves once we're old enough. Unlike humans, we don't get named at birth - how stupid! You could grow up with a name that totally sucks, or one you hate. Just because something belongs to you doesn't mean you like it. The names we choose often reflect on our surroundings. Our language differs slightly in different regions, so our names do, too.

We don't have much religion, and we really just eat what's around. Those of us who live in the saltwater eat fish and some of the plantlife, same as the ones who live in freshwater. The type of fish we eat, though, is different, because saltwater is very different from freshwater. Some of us don't eat fish, preferring to only eat plants and the like.

There isn't really much else to say. I'm not betraying any of our species secrets to you, only the ones that are widely known. I'm not _that _stupid! Sorry to sound so informative, but hey, what can I say, it's just the way it is.

**[ A / N : Something for school! Little short story, I guess? I put the writing prompt I used right at the top, feel free to make a story like mine 3 If you want me to continue this story, as in showing the narrator's daily life and the such, please review! I need ideas for this story as well if I do continue it, so yes. Much love!(( YES, okay, I admit it! I stole the BajanCanadian's trademark! I'm soooorrrryyy! Not. )) ]**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE**

I loved this lake. I'd lived in an ocean once, and I didn't really like it. The saltwater stung my eyes, and the fish tasted gross. I mean, some people like the fish, but me? Eww, no! Now I lived in a lake, like I just said. I didn't know much about it, except it was in what some humans called "The Phillipines". I'd seen some humans nearby, and while I hadn't hid, I hadn't exactly come out in plain sight, either. By that, I meant I'd stayed behind some reeds and watched them. That's _totally_ not hiding. Humans were so weird, but they did tell me a bit about the lake, which is good! I think..? Apparently the lake was called "Taal Lake", and was the third largest lake in the _world._ Considering I've learned that the Earth is 70% water, that's a lot. I guess most of it's oceans, but hey! Stop hatin' on my home! The lake was made by volcanic eruptions 100,000 to 500,000 years ago, which is seriously a _long time._ The island in the middle had an inactive volcano on it, or something like that. I saw a fish that I really wanted to eat, so I stopped paying attention.. ehe. Apparently one of them saw me when I was chasing the fish, and they probably knew what I was. They called me something weird like a mermaid. I am _not _a freaking mermaid! Just because I live in the water does not mean I'm a mermaid. Since my species doesn't have a name, come up with something, but for god's sake, do not call me a mermaid. Just no. So, how about you humans come up with something? I don't know, something for me to refer to my species as so you idiots don't get confused.. I'm jokinggggg. Anyway. We're pretty cool, in my opinion. We're made to blend in with the water, so we range from a dark blue to a light blue, or maybe a greenish blue to a blueish green? Colours are confusing, sorry. We have fins to help us swim better on our ankles, elbows, and our feet and hands are webbed. We have fingers and toes like humans, but we don't have hair. We also don't have scales - uh, weird. We've just got smooth skin. We have ears, obviously, but they also look sorta like fins.. Oops. We have cool lil markings all over us, sort of spiritual looking, and once, when a human saw us, he called us 'something out of Avatar, like the tall blue thingies'. I think he was a kid, or he would probably know how to speak better. We have little paw pads like cats - kitties are so cute, don't you think? I've actually seen some sort of water creature that looks just like a cat, but with a blue tint, and fins on her elbows and knees like us. It's awesome, because now, maybe I can have my own pet cat. Usually only humans can.

**[ A / N : VERY INFORMATIVE CHAPTER! Sorry, I don't think you guys are stupid, the character is kind of sassy. If you haven't noticed, I **_**love **_**cats! Anyway, because it's for school, I had to stick some sciency stuff in. -_- The next AG ( Another Game ) chapter will be up soon, I have tons of ideas for it. This is **_**totally **_**a fanfiction, by the way. About, uh, about my species. Yeah. Yeah. ]**


End file.
